Happily Ever Successful After All
by The Purwhite Stardust Prince
Summary: Tulio, Chel, And Miguel found the gold they mistakenly sent to what the natives thought was Xibalba. Now rich, they plan to go straight while also looking to go on new adventures. But mainly Tulio and Chel are so deeply in love and cannot wait to settle down when even an adventure won't stop them from doing that. M for a reason.


Author's Note: Another short story here guys this was just something I came up that I was planning on doing. I hope you enjoy it, as for now enjoy this quick chap the goody goods will come soon in the next chap. And before you guys get on me about how these things were not invented in that time I only got 2 words that exempts what I did here: Time Paradox. So without further ado please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Road to El Dorado

Happily Ever Successful After All

Chapter 1

Rich After All

After watching Tzekel-Kan being dragged away by Cortes' men, Tulio, Miguel, & Chel along with Altivo and Bibo continued on with their adventure to head back to Spain whereas they plan to go back to doing con jobs since they couldn't secure the gold they obtained in El Dorado. Weeks went by and the gang saw Cortes and his men along with Tzekel-Kan leave the island with their boats. Luckily enough luck was on their side, because the boat in which Tulio and Miguel came here on was still there and still intact. They were able to leave here and go to Spain, but would rather wait until the next morning to depart. So they grabbed a bunch of provisions, as much as they could before heading off. But while doing that, Tulio and Chel stumbled upon a pair of gold earrings, they picked it up as they found a trail of gold which lead to a decent heap of gold while had put a smile on both their faces.

"Chel, could you kiss me if I'm not dreaming?"

Chel could only oblige as she was dying to kiss Tulio now that they had each other. After they broke from the kiss they started to scream and laugh. Which brought Miguel and Altivo over to find out what happened and sure enough they saw the gold and joined their friends.

"Tulio just where did this gold came from?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know. I mean if Cortes searched everywhere why not here?" Tulio replied with another question. But there however was another possibility and it had Tulio thinking.

*flashback*

_"The gods have chosen! To Xibalba?"_

_"To Xibalba!"_

_"To Xibalba!"_

*end flashback*

Not knowing what they did, part of the gold went down the whirlpool. Tulio can only assume that this golden heap of treasure is what the natives back in El Dorado thought they sent to Xibalba.

"Miguel, remember what we did?"

"We crashed the boat with the gold to the pillars. Is this what survived?"

"No. But what else did we do with the gold while we was in El Dorado?"

"We accide..." It soon hit Miguel like a ton of bricks. "Wait. Is this the gold we told them to send to Xibalba?"

"I can only assume that."

"But. Tzekel-Kan or Cortes should have seen this by now." Chel said.

"Talk about luck." Miguel said. "Well what Cortes didn't see he can't keep."

"Which means it's all for us!" Tulio said.

"But Tulio do you think this will be enough to carry to our boat?" Miguel asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if not, we will sure make a trip back when we get a bigger boat. And come back for the rest. There is enough here to make honest people out of us."

"Meaning no more con jobs?"

"Sadly yes. But not to worry there will be many more adventures ahead of us."

"I'm just glad. We will be able to go on them. The five of us." Miguel said.

"Yeah." Tulio said as Chel hugged him. "The five of us." For the remainder of the day. They stayed with the gold. During the evening as Chel was with Altivo and Bibo, Tulio and Miguel were having a chat.

"So Miguel, that night when we had that little fight. Why did you choose to stay behind?"

"Well it started during that afternoon when I walked in on you two kissing."

"Just how much did you hear?"

"Right at the part where you told Chel And I quote: 'Forget Miguel.'"

"Miguel I'm sorry if you heard it like that but I only meant that as in my wanting of Chel to come back to Spain with us. In which I said then I mostly, to especially then to only me. But come on you know I wouldn't leave my partner out. Of all the things we went through you think I would cheat out my best friend and partner?"

Miguel thought about it but only gave a smile before he could respond.

"No. And pretty much yes, It's my fault for misinterpreting. I also knew you couldn't speak for me. Probably something you learned from me when I gave Tzekel-Kan the order of no more sacrifices. But if anything, Chel was so into you. When she helped me leave to see the city she covered for me."

"I should have thought about that."

"Then again you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Seriously, Tulio? You would not want to have someone as fine as Chel?"

Tulio had to look at Chel again as he was so lucky the Chel chose him. As Chel gave him a seductive wave back to Tulio, Tulio could only sigh in relief before continuing his conversation with Miguel.

"You're right Miguel, I shouldn't."

"All right then. So could you forgive me?"

"Yes I can. If you can forgive me for being so bossy to you."

"Please, you weren't that bossy. Besides I need to rub off you more because you always know when to quit when we're ahead. But in other things yeah I forgive you."

The two did their signature handshake. Before they joined Chel and the animals. During the middle of the evening, Chel and Miguel had an understanding about their friendship as Miguel asked her to take care of him in which Chel replied considering how much she loves Tulio. That night while Altivo, Bibo, and Miguel slept. Tulio and Chel decided to go for a moonlight swim however they did this while being naked they swam over and underwater only to resurface with their bodies close to each other kissing passionately and hungrily. They went to the flat rocks to continue their kissing until Chel had a question.

"What do the women wear in Spain, Tulio?"

Tulio began to leave a kissing trail kissing down her body.

"They were beautiful dresses... And corsets... And of course the shoes... Oh my God. I could just picture you now."

"Picture me in what?"

Tulio soon got down to her core and gave it a good sniff as he began to give it a few good licks. Which made Chel moan. But he soon had his middle and fourth finger rubbing her tunnel's entrance while his index rubbed her sweet spot. Chel really wanted to give out a loud squeal of delight and pleasure but if she did they would wake up Miguel and they would have to end it there. Tulio went up to her, and whispered in her ear what he pictured him in.

"A blue and black flamenco dress wearing. Gold jewelry and sexy black heels. You were dancing so beautifully."

Chel could imagine what Tulio was saying to picture what he sees her in. Chel kept panting and inhaling sharply. But whimpered when Tulio began placing his fingers inside.

"More!" Chel quietly begged. "Tell me more, did I have a corset on?"

"Oh yes it was black and gold."

Tulio pushed his hands even deeper inside her making Chel close to her orgasm. Chel had an desired need to scream for a good orgasm as she was getting close she ordered Tulio to do the following.

"Tulio! I'm about to come! Please kiss me, so I can scream into your mouth!"

"Are you sure you can't..."

"Tulio...!"

Before Chel could even scream, Tulio obliged her wish by kissing her as she screamed into his mouth. She had her orgasm and rode it out as Tulio tasted her juices he shared some with Chel before he kissed her passionately. Once they broke from it they looked straight into each other's eyes.

"You are a god." Chel said.

"If you mean a god of love, then yeah of course I am but that's just by foreplay we haven't really made love yet. But when we get to Spain, I'll show you how much of a love god I can truly be to you."

"I would love that. I would love for you to bless me with pleasure."

They shared one more kiss before heading back to Miguel the animals and the gold. And slept until the morning.

During the next morning, they loaded what they only could which was about 35 percent of the gold that was there, and headed back to Spain but they docked in Madrid Spain, as they soon exchanged their gold for a decent house and a ship. They went back as promised to get the rest of the gold which to their luck, was still untouched. As they went back looking at Madrid from a distance on their ship, Tulio could just feel the pleasure of giving Chel the best kind of pleasure she would ever need from her boyfriend. And as for Miguel, it's the brothel and casinos for him.

Author's note: hope you enjoy this first chap. Not to worry there is 2 more to go. If you like it please leave a review, and tell me if Miguel should have someone too.


End file.
